1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface screen which displays objects to be displayed such as characters or icons, and particularly relates to a display control technique for displaying objects to be displayed, on an interface screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
When selecting among processing modes (copy processing mode, print processing mode, etc.) for performing respectively different processings in a commonly used image processing device or the like, an icon corresponding to a desired processing mode is selected from a main menu screen. This main menu screen displays the same content regardless of whether the user is a registered user of the image processing device or the like or one of many unspecified users other than registered users (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publications Nos. 2004-348085, 2004-185143, 2000-231309, and 11-288344).
However, some processing modes selected by an user give rise to a risk that guest users can be allowed to acquire information which should not be open to outside. On the other hand, being too sensitive to setting of a higher security level may undesirably impair operatability of the interface screen displayed for registered users.